


La chambre en face de la sienne

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Oswald Cobblepot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mayor Cobblepot, Nygmobblepot Week 2018, One Shot, Oswald and Edward are Cute, Platonic Romance, Romanticism, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Pourquoi devaient-ils absolument se séparer pour aller dormir dans des chambres différentes ? Ils étaient en couple et ça n'avait pas de sens de rester ainsi éloignés alors qu'ils ne souhaitaient rien d'autre que rester ensemble autant que possible.





	La chambre en face de la sienne

La chambre d'Ed était juste en face de celle d'Oswald. Ce dernier l'avait choisi exprès, après avoir accueilli son ami au manoir, afin qu'il puisse venir le voir s'il avait besoin de la moindre chose et ce même au beau milieu de la nuit.  
Ce n'était jamais arrivé, car Ed prenait grand soin de ne causer aucun dérangement, bien trop reconnaissant déjà de l'hébergement tous frais payés qu'il recevait.  
Même après que leur relation soit devenue romantique, ils n'avaient rien changé à leurs habitudes, dormant chacun dans une chambre séparée. C'était parfois difficile de passer du statut d'ami à celui d'amant, et si certaines de leurs routines n'avaient pas à en être bouleversée, d'autres allaient inévitablement évoluer.   
Oswald fut le premier à aborder le sujet de manière détournée, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient une dernière fois dans le couloir avant d'aller se coucher.  
«  La vie n'est-elle faite que de séparations et de retrouvailles ? », soupira-t-il en rougissant, les yeux rivés sur ceux de son compagnon, la respiration encore un peu haletante du long baiser qu'ils venaient de partager.  
\- Elle n'a pas toujours à l'être, déclara Ed en retirant ses lunettes pour les ranger dans une de ses poches. On pourrait coucher ensemble.   
Comme Oswald écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche se tordant comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qu'il regrettait déjà, Ed s'empressa d'ajouter :  
\- Platoniquement ! Je ne parlais pas de sexe ! Enfin ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, enfin si, enfin je veux dire...  
Il se mordilla la lèvre en réalisant qu'il avait l'air d'un complet idiot. Il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il allait dire, hésitant sur les mots à prononcer car le sujet était délicat.  
Oswald lui toucha la joue et Ed ferma les yeux en déglutissant, calmant à la fois ses pensées et sa respiration. Il allait y arriver.   
\- J'en ai parfois envie, mais...pas maintenant d'accord ? Je ne pense pas être prêt pour ça. Je veux que ce soit spécial si on doit le faire un jour. Si tu veux...  
Il baissa les yeux et marmonna, cachant mal son embarras :  
\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser. Moi ça me va. Tout me va tant que c'est avec toi...  
Les doigts d'Oswald caressèrent ses joues tendrement, effleurant la naissance de ses cheveux près de l'oreille. Il lui souriait d'un air rassurant, les yeux scintillants.  
\- C'est la chose la plus romantique qu'on m'ait jamais dite.  
\- Je me sens un peu idiot...  
\- Mais pas du tout !, s'exclama Oswald avec passion. Au contraire ! Tu me comprends parfaitement et tu m'acceptes de la façon dont je suis. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que ça. Comment quiconque pourrait trouver cela idiot, quand tu es aussi ouvert et honnête ? C'est exactement tout ce que j'aime chez toi !  
Il prit les mains d'Ed dans les siennes et les serra avec ferveur.  
\- Ça et plus encore. J'aime tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu fais, tout ce qui vient de toi, Edward Nygma.  
Intimidé par sa propre confession, il émit un petit rire nerveux, mais poursuivit néanmoins :  
\- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas attiré spontanément vers ce genre de choses, cependant...le partager avec toi serait...un grand honneur.  
La tension d'Ed se dissipa et il pouffa de rire, incapable de se retenir. L'air d'Oswald s'assombrit mais Ed ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'indigner. Il l'embrassa puis sourit, son front posé contre celui du Pingouin, leurs mains toujours jointes entre eux.  
\- Il n'y a pas d'honneur plus grand que celui que j'ai à être auprès de toi, de quelque manière que ce soit.  
\- Je t'aime, sais-tu ?, murmura Oswald en baissant les yeux, pressant leurs doigts contre son cœur.  
\- Dans ce cas, viens au lit avec moi, répondit Ed dans un chuchotis pressant.  
La poitrine serrée pour différentes raisons qui leur étaient propres, les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'Ed. Ce dernier lâcha Oswald pour lui laisser de l'espace, pour qu'il apprivoise ce nouvel environnement. C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble, car il avait fait vœux de respecter scrupuleusement l'intimité d'Edward. La curiosité le fit regarder un peu partout sans oser s'approcher du lit qu'Ed avait rendu accueillant avec nombre d'oreillers, une courtepointe et un plaid duveteux. Avec une dominante de vert, évidemment.  
\- Je vais chercher ton pyjama, je reviens, déclara Ed avant de s'éclipser.  
Oswald frissonna et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. C'était désordonné, ses habits tombèrent sur le sol en désordre, mais il s'en moquait. S'il ne le faisait pas tout de suite, il n'aurait pas le courage de le faire plus tard. Il savait qu'Ed voudrait l'aider à se déshabiller et il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir dans cette situation. Cela lui faisait peur.  
Il préféra se glisser dans les draps frais, en caleçon et chaussettes. Il n'aura qu'à dire à Ed de monter le chauffage.  
Il était comme un coq en pâte, le nez plongé dans un des oreillers – qui sentait bon, qui sentait la lessive et le shampoing d'Ed – quand son compagnon refit son apparition. Ce dernier lâcha un hoquet surpris. Oswald haussa un sourcil et grogna, la voix légèrement tremblante :  
\- Tu viens te mettre au lit ?  
Ed mit une longue minute avant de réagir enfin. Il déposa délicatement le pyjama plié d'Oswald sur un fauteuil, et marcha d'un pas mécanique vers le lit. C'est alors qu'il se prit les pieds dans le pantalon froissé sur le sol et trébucha mais sans tomber. Il entendit Oswald pouffer et il serra le poing. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit et défit sa cravate, ouvrit un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Puis sans se lever il défit son pantalon et replia les habits au pied du lit, avant de se glisser prestement dans les draps, lui aussi impatient de rejoindre le confort de la couette.  
Oswald émit un couinement offusqué en sentant le courant d'air créé par le mouvement d'Ed. Celui-ci se blottit contre lui pour le réchauffer mais ses mains étaient froides. Oswald renifla et les prit à nouveau contre lui, les embrassant gentiment.  
\- Si jamais je te colle de trop près pendant la nuit, n'hésite pas à me repousser, prévînt Ed d'un ton grave.  
\- Tu comptes m'attaquer pendant mon sommeil ?, plaisanta le Pingouin en rosissant comme une jeune fille en fleur.  
\- Pas du tout, mais je risque de m'enrouler autour de toi pour t'empêcher de t'éloigner de moi, répliqua sérieusement son amant.  
Oswald rit, amusé à l'image qui lui venait en tête. Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Edward.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner.  
\- Je ne le fais pas consciemment. Enfin ferais. Pour tout dire, je ne suis pas sûr, c'est la première fois que je dors avec quelqu'un.  
Oswald bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis cala ses jambes contre celles, beaucoup plus longues, d'Edward.  
\- Pour moi aussi, c'est la première fois. Et j'ose espérer que ce ne sera pas la dernière. C'est plus agréable que ce que j'aurais cru.  
La réplique arracha un grand sourire à Ed.  
\- Même si je m'enroule autour de toi comme une liane ?  
Oswald ferma les yeux, sa main caressant distraitement les reins d'Ed, sans se rendre compte du frisson qu'il provoquait en faisant ça.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ça me dérange, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je crois même que ça me ferait plaisir.  
Débordant d'une bouffée brusque d'affection, Ed embrassa l'aile de son nez, son arcade sourcilière et sa pommette.  
\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il tendrement. Je t'aime de tout mon être.  
Seul un ronflement discret lui répondit.


End file.
